


Demon Mirror

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demon AU, I put in some OCs too, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael Jones is left an old house and a fortune in the will of his newly deceased grandfather, he heads out to Austin, Texas to live in the old home and find work down there. Soon he finds a job as a bartender, makes some new friends, and settles down in the town. Everything was going well till strange things begin to happen in the house – things disappearing, noises in the middle of the night, and hearing voices when he knows no one is there. Everything is flipped upside down however, when he finds a dusty mirror and an old journal with the words “Property of Geoff Ramsey” written on it in bold letters. Is he going insane? Who exactly was “Geoff Ramsey”? What do they have to do with the other journals? Find out all of this and more in the Demon Mirror!<br/>(AH OT6 + Demon AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Town, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING(S):  
> Profanity (Maybe), mentions of violence, mentions of abandonment, and mentions of death.  
> NOTES:  
> Hey-O! In case you don’t know me, I’m Jessie and I write things! And today I choose to write fanfiction! Specifically Achievement Hunter Fanfiction! I’m just gonna call this the Demon AU for short, but the official name is and will always be Demon Mirror. Also! Enjoy reading! =D  
> WORD COUNT:  
> 2635

“I’m telling you mom, I’ll be fine!”

Michael Jones never really saw himself as a genius, but damn he could hold his own in a fight – which was a good trait for living in a more _rough_ side of down. Michael was what he’d consider to be an average looking guy with brown eyes and curly brown (with a hint of red if you looked at it at the right time) hair that most was usually covered by some sort of hat, cap, or beanie. He didn’t grow up so much as peacefully as many of the other kids in his school, but he tried to have fun while he did grow up – despite the non-existent father, a mother working two nearing three jobs, and of course his undeniable anger problem that led to trouble at his school. However, Michael pushed through and made his way through school with a high school diploma and a college degree in computer programing (something he found to rather enjoy, and make good money at on the side). He held a steady job – sort of – he designed and did the coding for websites, all from his home and had occasional calling clients that when they did call – money was no issue for them. So, in the end Michael liked to think he got pretty lucky, he was paid well, there was food in the fridge, a roof over his head, and his mother not having to work two or three jobs to support him like she did when he was growing up (though she kept to her original job as a hair stylist at a local hair salon).

Life was undeniably good… till about a few months ago.

You see, Michael never had many friends growing up, but still managed to get himself a girlfriend, her name was Lisa Williams and she was positively the sweetest girl on the planet while his mother absolutely adored the dark haired brunet. It wasn’t till a few months of dating that one night he got a frantic call from Lisa’s mother saying that Lisa didn’t come home at all last night – effectively worrying Michael to the fullest with a deep feeling a dread settling in his gut. He told Lisa’s mother to call the police, which she did and the first person they questioned besides Lisa’s parents was of course Michael, and apparently they already had made up in their heads what had happened to Lisa. Michael’s rage was well known all around in the part of New Jersey he lived in, even to the police – so Michael wasn’t surprised when they started looking at him in suspicion, no he was not surprised but, he was a tad bit offended about that. It wasn’t long till they found out what happened to Lisa and much to Michael’s dread, she was found in a garbage bag on the side of the road, beaten to death. The police had interrogated him for God only knows how many hours till the police were forced to let him go.

They had no evidence, no finger prints, no DNA, no nothing – it seemed like whoever murdered Lisa would get away with that and Michael cried himself to sleep that night. He struggled to get his life back together, busying himself with as many job opportunities he could, doing all that he could to get Lisa out of his mind so he could move on – and during that struggling he couldn’t help but go back and think about what a counselor had said to him during one of the sessions he was forced to go to by his mother. The guy had said something along the lines of “You can’t simply forget someone who was a large part of your life, they’ll always have a piece of you and you them,” it was some sort of Disney bullshit that the guy was saying, but Michael had to agree with it. He couldn’t forget Lisa, not when she had become such a big part of his life, so he decided that he would remember her, but not dwell on it and move on. And that was what he did, but he never did date any girl again after that incident.

Everything was going as smoothly as it could go after your girlfriend was brutally murdered and you accused of being the murderer till nearly a week ago when a letter came in the mail from a man named Derrick Moberly, claiming he was a lawyer wishing to speak to him about his grandfather (on his father’s side). Curious, Michael called the number written in the letter was spoken to be Mr. Moberly who calmly explained the situation the Michael. His grandfather, Emerson Jones had just died last week and left him all his earthly belongings, including his house in Austin, Texas and great sum of money, when asked how much money there was Mr. Moberly answered truthfully and without a hint of dishonestly, which Michael could tell and was royally shocked. Apparently Emerson was a very good business man, who had made over five hundred million dollars – he had much more, but most of the money went to charities that were listed in his will. Mr. Moberly asked if he was going to move down to Austin to live in the house or not, and Michael answered with a not so subtle “Hell yes!” and automatically started to pack his clothes as Mr. Moberly moved the money to Michael’s account.

Now, Michael’s mom was fretting over her son’s flight (first ever plane flight) to Austin, Texas.

“Mom, like I said, I’ll be fine! Don’t worry about me!” Michael grinned to his mother as she hugged him one final time while sniffling.

“I just can’t believe it! My baby boy’s moving all the way to Texas!” Sniffled Michael’s mother causing Michael’s face to flush red and rub the back of his neck as she let go; her sniffling dragged some attention to them, but Michael couldn’t be mad at her for that, he couldn’t be mad at her period. “Just… just call when you land, make sure you come home for Christmas, and Thanksgiving too…”

“Sure thing mom, love you!” He hugged her one final time as he said the words “love you” with no shame at all – when he was younger he wouldn’t have dreamed of making such a claim in public, but as he got older, he just grew not to care about anything like that. Michael boarded his plane and before he knew it, he was in the air and leaving New Jersey for Austin, Texas.

What could possibly go wrong?

 

)O(

 

When Michael landed, he was found by Mr. Moberly himself.

Sure, Michael was surprised to actually see him in person, but he didn’t bother questioning it. Mr. Moberly was a bald and lanky man with an amazingly bright smile and narrowed brown eyes that lit up whenever he grinned; he also seemed to be in about his late forties as far as age went. Mr. Moberly had actually found him, tapping him once on the shoulder to gain Michael’s attention. Michael turned and blinked to the bald man who introduced himself.

“Are you Michael Jones?” At Michael’s nod Mr. Moberly nodded back and threw out his hand. “Ah, I’m Derrick Moberly, we talked on the phone Michael.”

“Uh, yeah – I honestly didn’t expect to see you here though Mr. Moberly.” Michael smiled back as Mr. Moberly nodded.

“Yes well, I worked for your grandfather for many years Michael and I saw him as a dear friend, it wouldn’t seem right if I left you to wander around town to find me,” Michael nodded hesitantly, that did make a little bit of sense. “Now, let’s get your bags, I’ll drive you to your new home.”

And that he did, the silence however as they drove to the house was very awkward for Michael, not a word was spoken, not even when they entered the property, which to Michael’s surprise had a wall all the way around it, and to Michael’s shock – it wasn’t a house, _it was a mansion._ It was large and it was white, not absolutely white – the years seemingly degraded the color, but still white. There were eight large pillars in total out in the front of the two side by side at each side of the door and the rest spaced out the front. As far as Michael could see, there was three – maybe four chimneys with a sort of extension of to the side that was rounded, two floors completely covered in glass, Michael knew there was a fancy term for a room like that, but he couldn’t care or remember. There were rose bushes surrounding the base of the house along with smaller flowers of different colors, but it was the roses that caught Michael’s attention – they were seemingly perfect, and Michael had never seen roses so _red_ before, it was amazing to the curly haired man.

“It’s a very old building, first built around a hundred years ago, fascinating really,” Mr. Moberly chuckled upon seeing Michael staring at it in wonder, watching as Michael’s head spun to look at him. “It was Mr. Emerson’s grandfather who built it himself, and as the story goes, Emerson’s grandfather lived here with a few different men…”

“What happened to the men?” Michael blurted out the question before he could stop himself, eyes continuing to linger on the house and roses. Mr. Moberly paused for a moment and coughed.

“I never really got that part of the story I’m afraid, now won’t you like to go see your new home?” At that Mr. Moberly threw Michael the keys which the curly haired male caught with ease, grabbing his bags and walked to the house.

Michael suddenly paused and eyes swept to one of the windows on the second floor and he could’ve swore that he saw the curtain rustle for a moment, but just for a moment. Michael eyes narrowed as the impending sense of something wrong crawled into the pits of his stomach, Mr. Moberly was watching him with caution, but before the bald man could get out a word Michael continued up the stairs to the porch where some rocking chairs sat with some side tables as he went to open the door the impending feeling in his stomach only strengthened, especially after he opens the door, but awe over takes the uneasy emotions. They stood in a spacious foyer that if you walked straight ahead you would’ve found yourself in another room with a grand staircase. On one side of him was a small library and the other side a living room with a large flat screen TV hanging over the fireplace with light blue old couches and cushy chairs Michael had never seen a living room so large, not even growing up. He didn’t know where to go next, he just stood there gazing in awe till Mr. Moberly placed a hand on his shoulder making him jump slightly and turn to the bald man who merely smiled.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” At the slow nod that Mr. Moberly received he coughed slightly. “Well, I suppose I will leave you to wander around the house, if you have any trouble or difficulties with the house, don’t be afraid to call me Michael, alright?”

“Yeah, thanks for everything Mr. Moberly,” Michael thanked the man with grateful smile tracing his lips.

“No problem, have a pleasant day Michael!” Mr. Moberly called out as he left and once the door was shut, Michael sat down his bags in the living room before he ventured any further into the large mansion like home.

There was so many rooms that Michael didn’t know what to do with them, besides the library and living room, there was a ginormous kitchen with a small breakfast area, a humongous dining room that could easily seat around sixteen people, a great room that was so big with so much space that Michael was amazed. There was at least six bedrooms, and six bathrooms in total along with the rounded rooms off to the side of the house. Michael was so amazed and so baffled by the size that before he knew it, it was dark and he hadn’t eaten all day. Remembering seeing a separate garage out front, Michael decided to go see if his grandfather had any cars with gas in it. When he made it out there, he couldn’t believe his eyes there were four cars in total, one was a ‘67 black Impala (Michael spotted it right off the back because it was the same Impala from the show _Supernatural_ that he’d watch ever so often), a large grey SUV of some sort, a red truck, and a blue mustang. Michael after a while of searching found their keys and found that all of their tanks were either filled or half-way filled, Michael decided to go with the mustang and he drove into the city and found a pizza restaurant with a bar by the name of “Joe’s Pizza Place”.

When Michael went in he was automatically greeted be a waiter who lead him to his seat and took his order. When Michael left, he found himself full, happy, with left over pizza for tomorrow. When he made it home he decided that tonight he’d sleep on the couch, seeing how he didn’t know if the covers and sheets on any of the beds were clean or not, so he decided to go the safe route and grab a blanket he had brought with him and fell asleep quickly that night as he flipped through the channels on the large TV. What Michael wasn’t expecting was to be awakened by a loud _thump_. Jumping up he looked around quickly, as he reached for his glasses – there was no one there, but something or someone had made that noise, quickly, but did his best to be quiet, got up and looked around. He searched in every bedroom, every bathroom, the kitchen, dining room, everywhere and he couldn’t find any signs that anyone was in the house. Deciding that it was just from a dream, or something he went down the stairs, his own feet now thumping loudly against the steps till he paused.

There, in the foyer, was a _rose_.

“I’m going insane.” Michael murmured to himself while gulping down the bile in his throat.

Perfectly cut, no thorns, and it seemed like it had been placed so delicately in the floor – deliberately placed there. Hesitantly and slowly he stepped down to the ground floor, and moved cautiously towards the rose, looking around – he had checked _everywhere_ in the house, there was no way someone else was there, and yet there was a rose laying in the floor for all to see. Michael, now kneeling down to the floor gently picked up the rose, and upon further inspection it was one of the roses from the rose bushes around the property. Michael, not knowing what to do decided that he might as well keep it, and after digging around he found a small vase, put water in it, and then the rose – placing it on the coffee table in the living room. Michael suddenly felt like he had done something very wrong, like what he had done would be his complete undoing, but he was remarkably too tired to care, especially from the jet-lag and excitement from the previous day and fell back to sleep with ease.

 

)O(

 

“Did you see it he –!”

“He did!”

“He took the rose?”

“What now?”

“Now… we watch and wait,” A dark grin lit up the shadows.

Michael Jones didn’t know what he had done, but they’d make sure he’d never forget.


	2. The Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael discovers a journal in the attic and OH, what's this? RYAN ENTERS THE FRAY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHIP:  
> AH OT6 (Brief Mentions of Michael/OC, and others)  
> WARNING(S):  
> Profanity,  
> NOTES:  
> Chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! (ALSO I CHANGED THE RATING ON AO3 TO MATURE BECAUSE I DON’T KNOW WHAT I’M DOING AND I DON’T KNOW IF I’M GONNA PUT IN ANYTHING NSFW, IDK)  
> WORD COUNT:  
> 2444

When Michael woke up in the morning, he wasn’t feeling refreshed and happy, but he wasn’t feeling grumpy and tired either.

Michael had always been like that whenever he slept on a couch, he’d wake up with a slightly sore back and a mindset of the day that could go horribly wrong or fantastically right (though usually it was the first one). Michael sat up and yawned, stretching – then paused suddenly. His eyes darted to the rose from last night, still as healthy looking as ever, even better looking than when Michael had found it on the floor, but the curly haired man shrugged it off as he went and took a shower and get ready, it wasn’t till after the shower and that he got dressed did he realize the time, six thirty one the grandfather clock in the living room said and upon further checking, it was correct and that greatly surprised Michael for at a good moment. Usually he’d wake up at eight considering he had a job that he could do at any hours of the day and he didn’t have to be somewhere at a certain time or place. Michael didn’t think much of it though, his sleep had been off since Lisa was… _killed_. The very thought of Lisa made Michael’s fists clench slightly, but when the thought left he sighed and relaxed a little bit.

Michael wouldn’t lie, he still wanted to hunt down the bastard that killed his previous girlfriend, there was no secret behind it, he wanted to absolutely murder the man (or woman, though Michael really did think of that at the time) that murdered the brunet girl. Michael sighed and shook his head, it wouldn’t do anything to keep thinking about it. So, he ate the left over pizza from last night and left for town to find the grocery store – he eventually found it, and really nothing exciting happened, he got what he needed and got out. He quickly drove home and put the food away without any problem. He checked off food from the mental checklist he had and went to wash the sheets. There was a special laundry room (which was _huge_ ) with old, but still useable washer and dryer – it took him a minute to figure out how it worked before he went and got all the bed sheets. Michael went up the stairs, but he paused for a moment as he reached the landing of the second floor, head snapping to the side. There was an uneasy feeling in his gut for two reasons.

All the doors were wide open when he knew he had shut them and he swore he saw someone – or _thing_ rush into the great room on the second floor.

Without even thinking about it, Michael rushed into the room and looked around franticly, there was no one there. Michael sighed shakily and raked a hand through his curls. “I must be going fucking nuts.”

_THUMP!_

Michael swore he jumped ten feet in the air as he heard the loud noise, once again, not even thinking – he rushes his way to the attic stairs that was just right next to the master bedroom and (surprisingly) an elevator. Michael rushed up the stairs and slung open the door to find… no one. Nothing but, a bunch of old dusty things stacked up a mile high – except one thing. It seemed so out of place that Michael couldn’t help but, to notice – a leather bound book in dead center of the floor, not an ounce of dust on it. Hesitantly, Michael took a step towards the book and he automatically felt once more an impending sense of doom, but it was different than before. It was like someone or something was telling him _get out_ or something – but, then again, Michael never did listen to what his gut had to say, and more the logical and curious side of him took over. Michael walked to the book with deliberately careful steps, kneeled down, picked it up, and began to examine it. It was leather bound with regular brown leather, nothing special, with a name and title in black of “Property of Geoff Ramsey”. The name bothered him more than it should have considering he had never even heard of him before, but for some reason, it was like he was reading the devil’s name itself.

Michael shivered as the room’s temperature dropped what felt like a good couple of degrees. Michael decided it would be a good idea to leave at that moment and rushed out of the room as quickly as possible and went back to what he was doing the laundry and getting him settled in, but throughout the day, couldn’t shake the feeling of eyes watching him – he was constantly looking behind him through the whole day, to check if someone was actually there or not. Michael couldn’t comprehend why, but he kept the journal close to him all day, keeping it in his sights. It took the whole day, but Michael finally finished everything he needed to get done with the house – it could’ve used a little bit more cleaning, but he’d get to that in time. Soon he found himself laying on the large bed in the master bedroom with the journal in his lap. The bedroom was the largest Michael surly had ever seen, it had its own little _kitchen_ off to the side along with two separate bathrooms, and a spare room that from what Michael had seen was being used for a personal study or office.

He found himself staring down at the leather bound journal in his lap, hesitant to open it, but hesitant to push it to the side. Michael struggled for a moment with a deep frown marring his features till finally he sighed in defeat and opened the journal to read the entries that had been made in very well handwriting.

_March 12 th, 1911_

_I’m afraid I don’t know what to say, my wife, my lovely Griffon bought me this journal in town to write out my “feelings”, so who knows what I’ll write about. I am Geoff Ramsey and I am twenty nine years of age, I also like to indulge in alcoholic beverages._

_Hopefully this will make my wife happy enough to let me sleep in our bed again, instead of the couch._

Michael couldn’t help but grin at the first entry, Geoff sounded like a cool guy, it was too bad that he was dead (well all Michael could assume was that he was dead, considering the age he just mentioned at the date). He quickly moved on to the next entry.

_June 5 th, 1911_

_Haven’t wrote in this in a few months, but I’ve got great news! Griffon and I are soon to be parents! Yes, Griffon’s pregnant, and I just can’t wait to see what it is, hopefully a little girl, or boy, maybe even twins!_

 

Michael would have grinned at that entry if it weren’t for the next one that he could see on the other page, the hand writing was visibly shaky and there were spots on the paper that looked wrinkly, unlike the rest of the journal that looked to be in amazing condition.

 

_February 15 th, 1912_

_She… She’s gone, they’re both gone. Griffon and the baby both died in labor, the doctor couldn’t save her nor the baby. She’s gone. They’re both gone. The funeral’s tomorrow._

 

Michael winced, suddenly feeling heavy, sure this had happened over a hundred years ago and Michael knew this, but Michael also knew that losing both your wife and kid at the same time really had to hurt you. The next entry looked promising, no wrinkled dots on the page or messy hand writing, so good signs.

 

_July 1 st, 1912_

_It’s been a long few months and eventually my good and wonderful friend, Kenneth Jones, asked me to move in with him, telling me that he needed help on the property and keeping things clean, I accepted his offer and I’m moving in today. His property is right outside of Austin however, so I won’t be far._

Michael kept reading and reading the life of Geoff Ramsey, and found out that he was previously a builder before he moved in with Kenneth Jones (who Michael assumed was his ancestor or Emerson’s grandfather at least) then at that point Geoff became more of a butler for Kenneth, and he just sort of accepted that. Everything was going well for him till about the thirtieth entry.

 

_August 20 th, 1916_

_Today I found a ring, fairly valuable looking, seems like a wedding band of some sort – but it’s completely black, I asked Kenneth about it and he had the strangest reaction, he snatched away and said he knew the owner of the ring, so not to worry about it. I’m going to look into whatever this ring is about, and get to the bottom of it._

Michael frowned a little bit at that as he went to go flip the page – abruptly however, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and before he knew it he was asleep, but not before he heard people talking.

“Get the damn journal and go find that _bastard_ who led him to one of the journals!” One voice hissed.

“Got it!” Called out two voices as Michael attempted and struggled to open his eyes to see the intruders in his room, heart racing slightly in fear – it was almost like he was paralyzed, he kept struggling, fighting even to stay awake till he felt something warm touch his head.

“Stubborn one, aren’t you?” This voice was deep and strangely soothing, well, soothing till he (it had to be a man) spoke up again. “Don’t worry, _we’ll fix that,_ ”

And at that point, Michael finally succumbed into the darkness of sleep.

 

)O(

 

When Michael came to, it was daylight and whoever was in the room with him last night were gone, with no sign anyone but him was there – except for of course the journal was missing.

When Michael regained his full senses, he looked around the house to see if whoever was with him last night was still there, and to see if he could find the journal. Neither were found. Michael took a deep breath as he rubbed the side of his face.

“It must’ve been a dream…” He trailed off, but something told him it wasn’t a dream, none of it was a dream – and that scared him just about much as the mystery male’s words.

_Stubborn one aren’t you? Don’t worry, we’ll fix that._

It was more than a little unnerving to the curly haired male, but he did his best to shake it off and continue with his day. He managed to finish up on designing a website, which took most of the day, then he just played _Grand Theft Auto V_ and _Minecraft_ most of the day. Michael tried his damnedest to make himself believe that what he experienced last night was nothing but, a dream, a dumb dream that meant nothing. Michael knew better. So, he did his best to get through the day, and when he went to bed – he was extremely hesitant to do so, but he convinced himself that everything was fine and slowly crawled into the large bed and cut off the light. Before he knew it, he was asleep and breathing evenly. However when he opened his eyes, something was different, he was in his bedroom, sure, but he wasn’t _alone_. He was laying on someone’s chest, and two arms were wrapped around his waist. Michael tried to jump up, to get away from the guy (this had to be a guy), but the arms around him only strengthened and tightened around him till he couldn’t even try to squirm out of the guy’s grasp.

“Still as stubborn as ever I see?” Michael froze, it was the same voice of the guy from the other night, gulping, Michael looked up to see who was holding him against their chest, and… _oh_.

_Holy shit, he was hot._

It was no secret that Michael was bisexual, even though he had never dated a man, he was _definitely_ sexually attracted to them. However, this guy just seemed perfectly handsome in every way from the dashing grin, near brown hair, slight beard, and light blue eyes – he was also very bigger than Michael and obviously older (Michael was only twenty seven). Michael felt his face heat up when he realized with wide eyes he had been staring at the mystery man.

“Uh, hi…?” It came out more as question, because Michael simply didn’t know how to respond to that, the man just chuckled with the deep lulling voice he had.

“Hello Michael, I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet however, you can call me Ryan,” The man, _Ryan_ , introduced and Michael felt his throat go dry for a second as his heart skipped a beat.

“How… How do you know my name?” Michael managed to get out as Ryan frowned for a brief moment before he continued with that dazzling smile.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out my dear Michael.” The curly haired male frowned as he struggled and squirmed in Ryan’s grip.

“Could you let me go Ryan?” The name felt so odd to say for some reason to Michael, it just seemed strange and out of place as he watched Ryan shook his head and brought Michael closer.

“Sorry darling,” Michael felt his face heat up at the name. “I can’t… just for a little longer, let me hold you like this, can I do that Michael?”

The request sort of blew Michael out of the water, and all he could do was nod in shock as he continued to let the fellow man hug him, keeping Michael close to his chest with Michael’s head tucked snuggly under his chin. Michael knew he shouldn’t be letting a _stranger_ be _cuddling_ with him _in his own bed_ , but for Michael, Ryan didn’t seem so much of a stranger, and more of someone he’d known for quite a while. Michael was greatly unnerved by this however – but couldn’t bring himself to care as his eye lids slipped close once more into a peaceful sleep.

 

)O(

 

“What happened to watching and waiting Ryan?!”

“I couldn’t help it alright!”

“I’m next!”

“No way! I am!”

“What now, now that the whole plan of watching and waiting’s been practically destroyed?”

A loud sigh fell out as the reply came, blue eyes glowing eerily in the shadows:

“He meets me, that’s what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER NOTES: I don’t know what I’m doing anymore. Also, go check out my writing Tumblr: http://jessiemw14.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER NOTES: *Evil laughter in the distance because of reasons*


End file.
